1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food product cooking devices and more particularly, to an improved taco shell cooking apparatus which forms the tortilla material and maintains it in the predetermined configuration during a subsequent cooking operation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Taco shell cooking devices of various types have been known and used for many years. Among the various types which have been utilized heretofore are those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Saenz 2,967,474; Ford 2,967,474; Yepies 3,267,836; Schy 3,570,393; Schy 3,763,764; and Stickle 3,785,273. Each of these devices relates to a means for forming and cooking a tortilla so that it may be utilized in the preparation of tacos or similar food products. However, the first three devices suffer from the disadvantage that they require very careful individual loading and do not adequately protect the shell against damage either during or after the cooking operation. This means that the apparatus can not be easily incorporated into an automated production line.
The devices disclosed in the Schy patents relate to earlier designs made by the inventor of the present invention. Improvements in the present invention over the former are embodied in apparatus simplifications which result in the use of fewer parts, in greater ease of construction, in increased reliability and reduced maintenance, and in a more compact apparatus.
The device disclosed in the Stickle patent, although somewhat similar in configuration to the present invention, suffers from numerous disadvantages. The principal disadvantage is that the movement of the belt and the carried food product through cooking oil requires a rather complex mechanism which is subject to a relatively high degree of wear and deterioration, frequent jamming and costly maintenance. In addition, the movement through the cooking bath is not continuous and the food product must be dropped between the molds.